The invention relates to a drive for a vehicle door, wherein the door is moved out of the door opening with the aid of a turnable column mounted in a housing and having a centrally driven lever with an end connected to a transmission rod.
It is known that pivoting vehicle doors are articulated to a turnable column with the aid of pivot arms. If the column is turned, then an opening or closing movement of the door takes place.
To avoid accidents, the longitudinal sides of the door must be provided with arrangements which prevent a person possibly standing between the door leaves from becoming trapped.
For this purpose, control means are provided in the longitudinal sides of a pneumatically operated door which cause a direction change of the compressed air stream if an obstacle exerts pressure upon these control means. However, such a solution is relatively expensive.
An object of the invention is to so construct the drive for a vehicle door that the means for reversing the door movement becomes simpler and can be structurally united with the drive.